Dark Hunger
by laverdad
Summary: John Morrison has always charmed the ladies. But he has a dark secret, one that prevents him from getting too close to anyone. When his hunger leads him to the one woman he could ever fall in love with, will old fears resurface or can he finally let go?
1. Chapter 1

_Welllll this is a lot more my style of writing. I love reading/writing supernatural stories. Something about the over the top emotions and the intensity seems to escape me when I'm writing human characters. And since wrestlers are over the top and larger than life, I thought I could combine the two nicely. Enjoy :)_

* * *

_"That's it baby, right there."_

_Gripping her hips roughly, he drove into her from behind. Her blond hair shone in the moonlight coming in through the window and the star tattoos on her back seemed to shift with his every thrust._

_She turned around, her red lips curved into a smile and he closed his eyes, his breaths coming faster as he continued fucking her._

_"Oh, you feel so good."_

_He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of another woman. She wore heavy makeup, her pale skin a contrast to her black hair. Her green eyes glowed as she looked at him hungrily, arching her back and throwing her head back against the pillows._

_Immediately his gaze was drawn to the column of her smooth throat. She wore a thick necklace that seemed to snake around her neck until it became a black choker._

_"Fuck me harder."_

_He raised his eyes to her face, now looking into ice blue eyes. The woman's bright red hair was spread against his pillow and her big breasts bounced every time he plunged into her._

_Gritting his teeth, he pushed her legs farther apart to get deeper inside of her. He felt frenzied, as if he couldn't stop until this deep, consuming hunger that ate at him from the inside was finally satisfied. And there was only one way to do it._

_He eyed the erratic pulse on the woman's neck. Her blood would flow easily now that she was this aroused. He could drink her and have her out of his room in a matter of minutes._

_Leaning over her, he dug his fingers through her hair roughly, pulling her head to one side. She didn't struggle, too delirious with pleasure to put a stop to anything he did. Unsnapping the choker, he brushed it down to expose her neck completely. His fangs ached as they instinctively lengthened._

_As he continued to fuck her, his thrusts getting rougher as he grew more aroused, he licked her skin, mouth curling in distaste at the bitter taste of her perfume._

_Closing his eyes in order to concentrate, he breathed in and time slowed as his ears picked up the sound of her heartbeat, the blood rushing through her veins, the sound of her lungs filling with air. With practiced accuracy, he plunged his fangs into her in the middle of a heartbeat. He growled against her skin as he drew from her in slow pulls._

_His cock hardened even more as he held her in place, her entire body going limp as he drunk from her. It wasn't the best blood he had ever tasted but it would do. It had to._

_"John..."_

_His eyes snapped open as he heard _her_ voice. Immediately, the blood was richer, sweeter. There was no perfume, only an intoxicating scent that made him wrap his arms around her tighter as his fangs ached unbearably._

_The woman began to move underneath him, meeting his thrusts and forcing him to slow down so he felt every movement a hundred times more. She had wrapped her legs around his waist so he was lying on top of her, their bodies completely touching. Her hard nipples rasped against his chest as he moved above her and her skin was so soft beneath his fingertips. He took a handful of her dark brown hair and rubbed it against his cheek, reveling in how silky it felt against his skin._

_She had begun moaning, soft, breathy moans that nearly made him crazy. She had always had the sexiest moans he had ever heard, luring him to give, and take, more than he ever had with any other woman._

_When she began to come around his cock, he closed his eyes, unable to hold back anymore. He began to come powerfully, the force of his orgasm taking his breath away. When he was finally spent, his fangs receded and he licked at the small puncture wounds at her neck. Immediately they began to close together, leaving no evidence of what he had done._

_He raised himself up on his elbows, his eyes starved for the sight of her. Of his Olivia._

_She was as beautiful as he remembered her, her chocolate brown hair framing a face he had noticed from across the room. Her blue-gray eyes were framed by thick lashes, making her appear exotic and seductive without even trying. Plump, pink lips beckoned him to put his lips on them, taste her and lose himself as he always had in the past._

_As he watched, her lips moved as if she was saying something but he couldn't hear. He lowered his head, wanting more than anything to hear what she could possibly say to him after what had happened between them._

_"Come to me John..."_

John Morrison woke with a start, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. As he heaved deep breaths into his starved lungs his fingers closed into clenched fists. His skin was damp with sweat and he felt as if someone had just dropped a lead ball in his stomach.

He cursed as he ran a hand roughly through his hair and looked at the clock on his nightstand.

12:22.

He hadn't even made it through half the night and now it seemed as if sleep would continue to evade him as it had the past few nights he had been in this damn town.

Philadelphia fucking Pennsylvania.

He had thought that after more than two years away, he would be able to handle it. He hadn't paid attention to how his body seemed to tighten at the very thought of being so close.

To _her_.

John dropped his head in his hands, frustration roiling hotly inside of him. Why hadn't he been able to get her out of his mind? She was just supposed to be one amongst many.

He felt himself harden as he remembered the dream. Every time he had one of those dreams, it ended the same way. With her rich blood flowing inside of him, burning through every nerve until he felt as if she was a part of him.

In the past, every time he had drunk her, he felt closer than he had ever felt to anyone else; closer than he had ever thought possible. Simply laying next to her while they were both complete sated, stroking her hair, and having random conversations that had him marveling at the clever ways her mind worked calmed him like nothing else ever had. He was always loath to leave her side, especially when she clung to him so sweetly, so trustingly.

And that was precisely why he had had to leave. He had never been with a woman for as long as he had been with her. Exclusivity was not in his vocabulary and he often had numerous women in one night if the desire and opportunity arose. But in the few months they had been together, he had remained faithful. And the scariest part about that was that he hadn't minded.

He had easily turned down many women's offers although they were willing and convenient. Inevitably he compared them to her and found flaws. Without even realizing he was doing it, he had pledged his attention to a single woman. And that was a fatal mistake for someone like him.

Vampires formed temporary bonds with the person they drank. The more often they drank from the same person, the stronger the bond would become, until it was permanent and the other person turned into a vampire, able to share their immortal lives with the one who turned them.

The idea of sharing his life with only one woman had never appealed to him, in fact it had scared the shit out of him. He had seen too many of his race become obsessed with their life partners and lose their minds if any harm befell them. He had watched his father go insane when his mother had been beheaded, one of only two ways for an immortal vampire to die.

He swore to himself at a young age he would never take a permanent partner. And it had worked well for him. When he had started his career as a professional wrestler, the opportunity to satisfy his cravings, both as a virile man and a vampire, were ample. Women came in droves to please, and be pleased, by the "Shaman of Sexy" and he had indulged.

But after meeting her, in a coffee shop of all places, his attention had been completely focused. He no longer saw the women with their fake breasts and low cut shirts as sexy. Now, what made him the hottest was a naturally curvy brunette with a sharp tongue.

He closed his eyes against the images that immediately popped into his head when he thought of her. Naked limbs tangled in fervent sex that left both of them out of breath and with a smile on their faces. Although he had always made sure to erase her memories so she would never remember every detail, he still felt as if she enjoyed when he drunk from her. In the instant when his fangs and his cock were inside of her, the world seemed to fade away, all his problems, his concerns, disappearing for that perfect moment.

Leaving her without a word had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. The fact that she had only called once and left a calm voicemail questioning if he was avoiding her had made it even worse. He had thought she would have been like any other woman, calling him numerous times and leaving angry messages. Instead, she had accepted it so easily he had wondered if she had ever felt anything close to what he felt for her.

So it was better that he had left. Clearly he was getting too involved with her, and he could feel how strong their bond was becoming. He shuddered to think how close he had come to forming a permanent bond with any one woman. He had escaped with his life fully intact and free to do as he choose with- just the way he wanted.

Realizing that sleep was out of the question, he decided to do what he did best. Go out, party, and bring home a woman he could use, pleasure, and safely send on her way.

It was for the best, he assured himself as he walked to the shower. There was no other way.

* * *

"Ready to score some hotties?"

John shook his head at the excitement in his friend's voice. Mike was a funny guy who always had a smart comment, but when it came to the ladies, the guy was over eager. It worked well for him though. Women flocked to his laid back charm after experiencing the over-zealousness of "The Miz."

"What made you change your mind?" Mike asked over the loud music.

John shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Why the hell not?"

Mike nodded his head approvingly. "I get it. Your bed's a little cold, need some bodies to warm it up?"

John nodded as rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and he took a drink out of his beer. Although Mike had teased him at first about "wearing his sunglasses at night," when he had witnessed how easily John was able to attract women, he had started to wear them too. He claimed they made him look more mysterious and John had agreed it was probably better if women saw less of him.

"Dude, that girl has been eyeing me all night," he said, nodding to a redhead that was sitting at a table across from them.

John quickly scanned her and turned back to his friend. "Go for it. We didn't come here to sit and talk to each other all night."

Mike laughed as he took a deep swig of his beer. "Yea, I'd rather have some pillow talk with someone who has boobs. So unless you're planning on growing some, I'll catch up with you later. Good luck."

"Don't need it," John responded as his friend walked away.

He signaled to the bartender that he wanted another drink and downed the rest of his first one. Although alcohol didn't affect him as quickly as humans, he could still get drunk. And he had a feeling tonight he would need to in order to get her out of his mind when he was picking someone to bring back with him. Already he had scanned and dismissed half the women in the club and his hunger was growing greater. Although the glasses did indeed make him look more mysterious which women seemed to adore, they also hid his eyes, which flickered black with strong emotion, like desire.

He drank long and deep when the bartender got him another drink, his stomach roiling with hunger and his fangs aching to lengthen and pierce flesh. Much as he denied it, his mind was still on her. On being so close to her. Her apartment was only about an hour away from here. They had come to this very club once before, he had even drunk her while they were both grinding on the dance floor.

He let out a deep breath, angry that he couldn't seem to think about anything else but her. With renewed purpose, he turned in his seat, facing a dance floor full of readily available and convenient women. He would take one of them home tonight and forget about her. Just like he had done for the past two years.

* * *

Two years.

And still that motherfucker was as insufferably gorgeous as ever.

Olivia's eyes took in every inch of the man she had once thought she loved. He still had that inexplicable pull that seemed to keep every woman's eyes on him, his laid back attitude coaxing everyone around him to relax and enjoy his company. The years had only seemed to make him more confident, his long, well-muscled body reminding her of a great cat at rest, but ready to uncoil fearsome ferocity at any time. He had grown facial hair which only served to make him look more mature; and more dangerous than any of these foolish women casting him inviting looks could ever imagine.

Olivia sipped her drink slowly, never taking her eyes off the bastard. It angered her that even after all this time, after the abrupt way he had just disappeared, he could still affect her like this. She had come to this club somehow _knowing_ she would find him here. How she knew, she had no idea, but sure enough, here he was, in the oh so tempting flesh.

Her mind immediately recalled the few months they had spent together. She had thought she had her entire life figured out. She was going to go to school, graduate, and become a lawyer. She hadn't had time for men in her life and hadn't even thought she needed one. Until him.

He had shown her how much fuller her life could be, how much more exciting and fun she could make it if she only opened herself up to the opportunity. Although they spent a lot of that time talking on the phone or on the computer, he would visit whenever he could and they would have so much fun together. Talking, laughing, and pleasuring each other.

At the thought of those particular moments, she angrily stifled a frisson of desire that streaked through her entire body. It was annoying that he could still have this affect on her after what he had done. Without even a call to let her know he wasn't going to be back, he had left.

Her pride had kept her from seeking him out but she had held out hope for months that her phone would ring and it would be him, telling her he was coming to see her. Instead, she had been reduced to watching him on T.V, her heart skipping a beat every time he looked at the camera.

She tipped her head back to finish the last of her drink, the alcohol burning as it went down her throat. She licked her lips as she set it down, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from him and to the man he had come with.

His friend was in a booth by himself, the redhead he had approached long gone. Olivia smiled as she got up from her seat, smoothing her hands over her short black dress. It was time to confront him for what he had done to her. For what he had _made_ her.

Because thanks to John Morrison, Olivia was now a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gosh Morrison is a fine looking man. I love using him for my own twisted pleasure ;) Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"I'll be looking for you later, sweetheart," John found himself saying to the third woman who had approached him since Mike left. The woman smiled at him and walked away, looking back over her shoulder to blow him a kiss.

John sighed. She had been as willing as the other two, but he couldn't bring himself go with any of them. Right after he had finished his second beer, he got an uneasy feeling, as if someone was watching him. He had tried to shrug it off but the feeling only grew greater. His eyes scanned the crowd once again but the only people who were watching him were women, and that wasn't the sense of his malaise. He was just raising the bottle to his lips to take a drink when he happened to glance over to where Mike was.

His hand froze in mid-air as he looked at the woman sitting besides him. The redhead was gone. In her place was a brunette wearing a short black dress with long sleeves. Her back was towards him so all he could see was her bare skin from where the dress was cut out, her brown hair covering her face as she leaned in to talk to Mike.

His heart started beating hard in his chest, so loud he could hear it over the sound of the music. It couldn't be.

He slowly got to his feet, unable to take his eyes off of her. The dance floor seemed to part for him as people instinctively moved out of his way. He swallowed hard when Mike saw him and smiled.

As if in slow motion, the brunette turn around.

John felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut when she finally faced him. Her features were so achingly familiar he had to swallow hard twice before he could speak.

"Olivia."

She regarded him coolly without saying anything and he flinched to see the utter disdain in her expression.

"You two know each other?" Mike asked, gesturing between the two of them.

She turned back to him and let out a short laugh. "I guess you could say that. We were acquaintances back in the day."

_Acquaintances_. Johns fingers tightened around his beer bottle as a sudden wave of hostility came over him. Not towards her. Towards his friend. He knew Mike was already hoping to do something with her and he was undoubtedly taking her dismissive attitude towards John as encouragement.

"We fucked," he said bluntly, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Mike, and not on her.

Mike's brow raised as he looked from him and Olivia, who was presently glaring daggers at him.

"O-o-o-k. I'm only down for a threesome if my dick's the only one involved so... Have fun you crazy kids." With that, he slid out of the booth, an amused smile on his face.

John watched his friend leave before turning back to Olivia.

"Acquaintances?" he bit out.

She shrugged as she looked calmly at him. "What would you have preferred I say?"

He slid into the booth next to her, his cock springing to life when he caught her scent. Seductive as ever. Her body pressed against his, warming him as he hadn't been warmed in a long time before she quickly scooted away from him, breaking contact.

"I think we were a lot more than acquaintances," he said, leaning towards her. He told himself it was simply because of the loud music. Not because his entire body was screaming at him to drag her into his arms and kiss that frown from her lips.

"I don't," she responded. "We knew each other for a short while then stopped talking. We went back to our normal lives as if we hadn't meant. What else would you call that?"

He clenched his teeth. Her disdainful tone rankled and he felt like grabbing her and shaking some sense into her. Was he really the only one affected by what had happened between them?

She refused to look at him so he took the opportunity to let his eyes drift over her. Her black dress hugged her curves temptingly while still covering everything. The dress had a collar that climbed up her neck so he couldn't see the slim column he had always enjoyed drinking from. Her long, brown hair was swept to the side and as usual, she had very little makeup on, but somehow it only served to make her stand out from all the heavily made up girls in the club.

Helpless to stop himself, he raised his hand to touch her hair. Her hand quickly came out and caught his to lower it back down to the table.

"Don't."

"You always used to like it when I touched you," he said lowly.

She tossed her hair back and shrugged. "People change, John. You better than anyone should know that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were a nice guy when I met you, but then you decided to be an asshole who didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. I would have understood, you know." She cocked her head to the side as if she had just been struck by a realization. "Or maybe you were always a wolf in sheep's clothing? Planning on using me and leaving all that time?"

John's mouth opened to inform her that it hadn't been like that at all, that leaving her was the hardest thing he had ever done. But what good would that do? He didn't want to pick up where they had left off. It would only make his situation worse. He simply couldn't be with her, no matter how much his instincts told him to claim this woman.

Instead, he nodded, forcing himself to smile coolly. "You're right. I always planned on leaving. And what was the point in saying goodbye? Goodbyes are always messy."

A look of hurt came over her face but it was gone so quickly he thought he had imagined it.

"Then why tell your friend we fucked? I obviously mean nothing to you, why not let me enjoy myself?"

At the thought of Olivia and Mike together, John had the sudden urge to find his friend and punch him in the face. But he had no answer to that. Telling her he would likely turn violent if he ever witnessed that was as bad as telling her that he still had feelings for her. But watching her flirt with Mike made him want to drag her onto his lap and show her she would never be able to find the same pleasure elsewhere.

When he didn't say anything, she began to scoot away from him, towards the other end of the table as if to leave him sitting there. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand shot out and he dragged her back.

"Get your-"

He interrupted her with a hard kiss, his hands gripping her hips tightly so she couldn't escape him. She struggled for a few seconds but calmed when he ran his tongue across her lips, coaxing her to open for him. With her hands laying on his chest, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer, she did. Her mouth opened to let him in and he wanted to howl in triumph. She did feel something for him, and even if it was just desire, he would take it.

His kiss grew more aggressive as she began to respond back, twining her tongue around his and biting his lip hard. His cock jumped in excitement at her forcefulness. Where had this come from? In the past she had always been more gentle, more willing to let him lead. But now she was taking control of the kiss and for a man as dominating as him, it was unsettling. Unsettling but incredibly erotic. He had to consciously keep his fangs from lengthening and nicking her, he was so aroused.

Without warning, she broke away, pushing him away from her as if he was on fire. She was breathing hard and in the dim lights of the club, John looked into her eyes.

Her black eyes.

For the second time that night, he felt his breath leave his body. Olivia's eyes were gray with tints of blue.

She must have noticed his reaction because before he could stop her, she turned away and slid from the booth, walking away from him.

* * *

Olivia struggled to slow her beating heart, feeling panicked. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She had only planned on coming here to prove to herself that she didn't want him anymore and confront him for what he had done to her; and possibly make him jealous for her own petty satisfaction.

Kissing him was not a part of that plan. Nor was becoming aroused and having him see it. But when he had begun to touch her, his kiss luring her to let her guard down and make her body react so strongly, she couldn't pull away. It had always been that way with him. He had the ability to make her forget about everything else and make her want him to a blistering degree. When she had done her research on what she had become, she had found out that vampires possessed that charm specifically to seduce women so they could feed. She thought knowing about it would make it easier to refuse him.

She was wrong.

Her lips still tingled from his hard kiss, her panties wet with arousal and her stomach felt like a tight coil, just waiting to be released.

She was almost at the back exit door when she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her back. She fell against a hard chest and closed her eyes, trying desperately to pull herself together, to calm her turbulent emotions. He didn't give her a chance, spinning her around to cup her chin and tilt her head back to face him.

"Open your eyes."

Olivia clenched her teeth and refused to obey, rebelling against the authoritarian tone of his voice. His fingers tightened around her chin almost painfully and he pushed her back against the wall. Her heart leapt in her throat when she felt him lean closer to her.

"Olivia," he growled, "open your fucking eyes."

Olivia's temper exploded and she clenched her fingers into a fist, rearing back and punching him hard in the stomach. Before he could recover she brought her other hand up and slapped him across the face, his sunglasses falling to the ground.

He was in her face in an instant, his hands on either side of the wall beside her head, effectively caging her in and allowing for no escape.

"You're a vampire." Not a question, a statement of fact.

She sneered at him condescendingly. "How smart of you to figure that out."

She saw his jaw bulge as he clenched his teeth and she knew she shouldn't provoke him, but years of pent of emotions- anger, hurt, shame- rushed to the forefront until she raised her hand to slap him again without even realizing it.

He noticed and quickly caught her hand, wrenching it behind her and causing her to arch her back against his chest. She struggled to free herself but even with her new strength, she was no match for him.

"How did this happen?"

Olivia had the overwhelming urge to snap her head forward and head-butt him. The bastard was actually asking her who had done this to her?

"How the fuck do you think this happened?" she spat, her voice shaking with rage. "I don't exactly know any other vampires who could have turned me."

His brows drew down in what seemed like genuine confusion but Olivia wasn't fooled. He knew exactly what he had done. After he had finished making her into a vampire, he had simply disappeared, leaving her to deal with the life changing discovery on her own, to figure everything out for herself. During that time she had felt so alone, so scared about what was happening to her, and yet she had never once broken down and called him after she had left a voicemail. Better to go through it alone to make her stronger than force someone who didn't want to be with her to look after her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She glared at him furiously, wishing more than anything she could slap him across his handsome face harder. The fact that he _was_ so handsome infuriated her. She had thought after what he had done and after learning what he was, the desire would have faded away. No such luck. It was back in full force and now it was even worse because she hadn't seen him in so long.

Her eyes must have changed again because he scowled and looked around before facing her again.

"Can't you control that? If someone sees-"

"You're blocking anyone from seeing," she retorted. "And no I cannot _control_ it. Seems I never learned how to be a good little vampire."

He gave her a black look, as if she was annoying him. Unable to control it, she felt her fangs elongate in aggression.

Of course he noticed that too and placed a hand over her mouth, glancing around again to see if anyone was looking at them.

Without warning, she sunk her fangs into his hand, her knees nearly buckling with the first drop of blood on her tongue. It was... Amazing. His blood was rich and smooth, not at all like the cold blood she usually drank. Unable to help herself, she sunk her fangs in deeper, not noticing that he had jammed his knee in between her thighs until he began to rub it against her.

She moaned when she felt the friction, her clitoris throbbing mercilessly. She began to move against him, her eyes squeezed shut as sensations overwhelmed her. The pounding music only seemed to heighten her awareness of him, and she was almost on the verge of coming when he abruptly withdrew his hand from her mouth.

Olivia took deep breaths as she opened her eyes slowly, not wanting it to be over. Her body felt like a dry wick that would go up in flames if he touched her again.

He panted as leaned over her, his breaths hot on her neck. She thought he was going to bite her when he lowered his head, and was ashamed to feel herself growing excited at the thought but he only hissed in her ear, "we need to go somewhere more private."

He took her arm and began to drag her with him, his long strides forcing her to practically run to keep up.

"Let me go, damn it!" she dug her nails into his arm but he didn't seem to notice. His grip only tightened and when she hissed in a breath he let go slightly but turned back so suddenly she ran into him.

"I don't care if I have to drag you out of here by the arm or on my shoulder, you're coming with me."

She bit back the urge to curse at him. Fine. As soon as they stepped out of the club she was going to give him a well placed kick and hightail it out of there. He couldn't just order her to do stuff and expect her to obey.

He turned back and continued walking, people parting for him as they instinctively knew to get out of his way. Probably a vampire trait, she fumed. How many other traits did he have? The whole relationship could have been brought around because of whatever charms he had. How did she know she even really liked him? Everything had probably been a lie and she hadn't even realized it. He could have been charming her this very night into wanting him.

She seized on that idea, growing angrier with every step. When they finally stepped out of the loud club, she didn't even feel the burst of cold wind that hit her and sent her hair swirling around her face. She let him drag her a few feet but when they were alone on the street, she stopped and yanked free.

He turned around, his muscles bulging as he noticeably struggled to keep his temper in control. He had always been like that. Calm, cool, collected. As if nothing could ever bother him. She had remembered wondering what he would be like if he ever lost his temper. She had a feeling she was dangerously close to finding out now.

But she was past caring. She thrust her chin up at him stubbornly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let's go," he said, his voice stern.

"You know what, John? _Go fuck yourself_. I'm not going anywhere with you. We've been done for over two years. Just because I'm a vampire now doesn't change a damn thing."

"It changes everything!" he exploded. She took an instinctive step back at his voice but his hands shot out and grabbed her arms, lifting her up until she found herself upside down, slung over his shoulder.

"Let me down you-you barbarian!"

"God woman, just shut up!" She almost choked on a breath when she felt his hand come down squarely on her ass with a loud _slap_!

She sputtered in indignation and dug her nails into his back, her lips curling in satisfaction when she heard him hiss in pain.

"Do that one more time, Olivia, and I swear I will spank you until you can't sit." He slapped her ass again as if to make his point and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out at the sharp sting.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, craning her head to look in the direction he was headed in.

"To my room," he replied shortly, "where we can talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she insisted, her stomach fluttering at the very thought of being alone with him.

He snorted. "I'd have to disagree. I think we have plenty to talk about."

She glanced around but the street was deserted. Just when she was considering hiking her knee into his stomach and running away, he set her on her feet in front of a black car.

"I'm not getting into that car with you," she declared, looking at him defiantly.

He lowered his face to hers. "Yes, you are."

Jackass. He sounded so sure of himself. She pushed him back hard but only managed to take a few steps away before his arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted her against him.

"Damn it, John! _Let me go_!" She struggled against his iron hold but he only turned her towards the car, pushing her against the cold metal frame.

Without a word, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. After hitting the button and opening the backseat door, he pushed her inside, forcing her to lie face down on the seat. When he lowered himself on top of her, her breath caught in her throat and she began to struggle in earnest. She could feel his erection pressing against her ass. Her dress had ridden high on her thighs, all he had to do was shove her panties down and she would be completely exposed.

But he didn't do that. Instead, he reached over and picked something up off the car floor. Before she could see what it was, she felt him wrapping something tightly around her wrists. Her eyes widened in realization.

"_Are you tying me up_?" she shrieked, her voice high with panic. He didn't respond as he finished tying a knot and raised himself off of her. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment, practically _feeling_ his eyes on her. She managed to turn onto her back to glare at him. "Are you enjoying this you sick bastard? Do you always tie girls up in the backseat of your car and drag them to your room or am I the lucky first?"

He shook his head, his eyes flickering black as he slowly looked from her exposed thighs to her eyes. As he shut the door she thought she heard him say, "_You're the only one, Liv_."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a short one, kind of setting the scene for the next one which is longer and also the ending. I wish I could commit to doing longer stories but alas... I get bored so easily!  
_

* * *

He should have gagged her.

John Morrison shut his eyes and struggled for patience. Ever since he had slid into the driver's seat she hadn't been quiet for longer than it took her to take a breath.

She had called him a bastard, a jackass, and a sucker, pun intended, more times than he could count.

"I swear to God, the minute you untie me I'm going to scratch your eyes out, you bastard."

He glanced at her in the rearview mirror. She had managed to sit up and was looking out the window, no doubt trying to remember where he was going to escape him the first chance she got. Her hair was in wild disarray around her face and her cheeks were flushed with anger. Her eyes kept flickering from black to normal every few seconds and he couldn't help but be completely conscious of the fact that he had Olivia, the woman who plagued his dreams constantly, tied up in the backseat of his car on the way to his hotel room.

To _talk_.

He clenched his teeth at the absurdity of his situation. He had never thought to see her again, but even if he had, he wanted to do a lot more than just _talk_.

Like a magnet, his eyes were drawn to the rearview mirror again. She looked so furious with him. He was sure that if he even attempted anything with her she really would claw his eyes out. It seemed that John Morrison had finally met a woman who could resist his charms.

Too bad it was the only woman he wanted.

He let out a heavy sigh when he saw the hotel coming into view. He had perfected his temperamental nature well over the years, not letting anything get him into a fit of rage as his kind was prone to do, but already this night he had felt himself losing his cool twice in a matter of minutes.

"How do you plan on getting me past all those people without anyone suspecting anything? I'm not just going to follow you up to your room and let you have your way with me-"

"I only want to talk," he repeated through clenched teeth.

She made a sound of disbelief. "_Right_. Is that what you tell all the other girls you bring back?" She lowered her voice to imitate him. "I only wanna _talk_ baby. Johnny loves to talk to the ladies allll night long."

His lips twitched in amusement. She had always been able to make him laugh.

He parked the car and turned around to face her. Before he could say a word she kicked the back of his seat hard.

"Damn it, Olivia! Stop acting like a child, I just want to talk to you!"

She raised her chin and he could practically see the anger radiating off of her.

"I am _not_ a child. Just because I'm not willing to be a good little groupie and go to your room doesn't mean I'm a child. It means I've gotten smarter over the years. I'm not just going to believe whatever you tell me anymore."

He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Now that you're a vampire, there are some things you need to know. Since I'm the one who turned you, it's better if you learn it from me."

"Where was that sentiment two years ago when I could've actually used it?" she snapped. "I've managed fine without you, I think it's a little too late for whatever you have to tell me."

He bit his tongue to keep from cursing in frustration. Arguing in the back of his car was not getting them anywhere, and he was done reasoning with her. She was going to hear him out whether she wanted to or not.

Without another word, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He opened the back door, barely dodging her foot as it shot out to kick him. Damn she was a fiery one. Her passion had been one of the things that had attracted him at first but now he wondered what the hell he had been thinking. It'd be so much easier if she was like the other women. Hell, she would have happily given him a blowjob as he was driving her here.

His cock hardened at the thought even as his lips curled in distaste. If she had been like the other women she wouldn't be his Olivia.

He reached in and hauled her to her feet. Her high heels added a good 4 inches to her height but she still only reached his chin. Despite himself, he found himself smiling at the memory of telling her she was short. She had teased him that it wasn't her fault he was freakishly tall.

"I'm taking you in the back way," he said, taking her arm and pulling her with him. "There won't be anyone to hear you scream and even if there is I can just erase their memories."

"Like you did with me?"

Her comment caught him off guard and he glanced at her but she was looking away. He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he opened the door and led her in. "You understand that it was necessary. I couldn't risk you finding out I was-"

"Sucking me dry?" she finished angrily. She tried to break free from his grip but he didn't let go. He stepped into the elevator and dragged her in after him.

"I never sucked you dry," he said, tightly. "I always knew exactly how much to take to leave you feeling perfectly normal."

"Perfectly normal?" she said, bitterly. "You call becoming a vampire normal?"

"I never meant to-"

"Oh, cut the shit, John. The minute you turned me you split. I had to find out everything by trial and error. You know I didn't go outside for days because I thought the sun would burn me? It took me a while to realize that you had always walked outside with no problem. Then again I wasn't really thinking too clearly what with growing fangs and having a hunger for blood and all."

His grip on her arm tightened at the thought of her drinking from another guy to appease her hunger. "Who did you drink?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

She refused to look at him and didn't answer. The door opened and he stepped into the hallway.

"Who did you drink?" he repeated, growing angrier. He would find that son of a bitch and kill him. At the thought of her licking and sucking at another guy's neck...

His fangs sharpened in aggression and he quickly opened the door to his room, letting it slam shut behind him.

"Who the fuck did you drink, Olivia?" he almost shouted.

"None of your business," she yelled back. "You gave up the right to know anything about my life the minute you walked out on me so don't think that just because you saw me and decided to go all caveman on me and drag me back to your room you deserve to know anything."

He breathed heavily as he walked towards her. She looked at him warily and stepped back.

"How many guys have you drunk from?" he questioned, his voice deceptively calm. He could tell she was nervous by the way her eyes kept darting around the room as if looking for escape.

Her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell back on it, her eyes widening when he moved quickly to stop her from scooting away from him. He shoved his knee between hers and leaned over her, his hands on the bed above her shoulders.

"Let me up, John."

"Answer my question."

She looked at him nervously, biting her lip as if debating on whether or not to tell him. Just before he was about to demand she tell him, she mumbled something.

He lowered his head. "What?"

"I said no one, okay? I haven't drunk from anyone. Now can you please get off me?"

John looked at her, trying to determine if she was telling the truth. He had the natural ability to know when someone was lying to him and as far as he could tell, she wasn't.

He relaxed a fraction and let her sit up, taking a seat next to her. She promptly scooted away from him.

"How have you done it then?"

She shrugged, not looking at him.

He let out an annoyed breath. "There's no point in not telling me now."

"There's no point in telling you either," she shot back.

He found himself reaching over and tucking her hair behind her ear like he used to do. The gesture was so familiar it made his heart ache but she quickly turned her face away.

"I get it from a blood bank."

He stared at her, once again not feeling as if she was lying to him.

"A blood bank? How the hell does that work out?"

"I volunteer there. I have a friend who I ask to donate blood for me. He thinks it's weird but afterwards I erase his memory so it's not like he remembers what I ask him to do anyway. The equipment is all there so it's easy to do it after everyone else is gone."

John felt a sense of relief at learning she had never taken from living flesh. There was no way she could turn someone like that. But still...

"So who is this friend of yours?" he asked, unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

She glared at him. "Oh, shut up. Unlike you, I'm actually able to have friends of the opposite sex without turning it into something sexual. How about we talk about you, John? How many girls have you sucked off since me?"

He didn't respond and he felt her trepidation slip away as she grew angrier.

"Oh that's right, the double standard also applies to vampires? You can suck off as many women as you want, but a female vampire has to watch it or else she'll become a blood whore?"

His silence only seemed to infuriate her more and she shot to her feet before he caught her bound hands and pulled her back. She stumbled and fell onto his lap with a grunt.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of her plump ass on his lap. He had always loved her ass. How well it had fit in his hands when he was squeezing it as she rode him, how he had always found an excuse to put his hands on it...

Unable to help himself, his cock hardened and she sucked in a breath, squirming to get away. He had to bite back a groan as he lowered his cheek to her bare back. She was practically giving him a lap dance.

"Olivia," he grated, his voice hoarse with need. She stiffened when he began to kiss her back, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, her body beginning to tremble.

"I've missed you, Liv." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He cursed inwardly at his admission but damn if it wasn't true.

He continued to rub his face against her back, smiling when she began to make little sounds of pleasure. She might not WANT to want him, but she did. And he could use her desire for him to make her more understanding to why he had done what he had done. A dirty trick, but he had to make her understand. He didn't think he'd be able to leave again knowing she was so angry at him. He refused to contemplate why he cared so much when he never had before.

"Did you miss me too, baby?" he murmured, his hands releasing their grip on her waist and sliding up her hourglass figure. God, she was beautiful. His fingers grazed the side of her breasts and she gasped. He was about to cup her breasts when she suddenly stiffened and twisted around to meet his eyes.

"No," she declared, her voice as clear as day in the darkness of the room. "I didn't miss you at all John."


	4. Chapter 4

_ Maybe in the future I'll do a little something else for this story, like an epilogue or a sequel. For right now though, I had to stay true to the characters' personalities and end it because I have no further material for Mr. Morrison/Olivia. Enjoy :)  


* * *

_

Olivia watched as his expression grew shuttered. She hoped lightening wouldn't strike her for her blatant lie but she held his gaze, even when he got a certain gleam in his eyes and his lips curled into a smirk that made her insides get all fluttery.

"No?" he echoed. He let his eyes trail from her face down her body until she had to grit her teeth to keep from shivering in anticipation. She could feel his hardness prodding at her so temptingly. The small tease of what his blood had been like seemed to be branded on her mind and unable to help herself, her eyes flitted to his neck.

She forced herself to nod. "I haven't missed you at all these years. I just wanted to confront you for what you did to me. Now that I have, I think it's time I left."

She began to stand up but before she could stop him, he flipped her onto the bed and laid his big body on top of her, not allowing her to move anywhere.

"You're a little liar," he said, his breath tickling her ear. She bit back a moan when she felt his warm tongue tracing the shell. _Not the ears..._

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she managed to say through the fog of desire that seemed to steadily grow thicker, making it hard to think beyond what he was doing to her.

His chuckle sent jolts of desire to every nerve ending and she had to consciously fight the urge to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Do you want me Olivia?"

She shook her head forcefully, attempting to dislodge the thoughts of their naked bodies writhing in ecstasy.

She gasped when she felt his big hand cover her breast. He began to pinch her nipple over her dress and she nearly came undone. This man did wonderful things to her body, things she had never even thought possible.

"You want me to keep going, don't you?" he asked, his deep voice a stimulant in itself. She felt herself getting wetter by the second and her breaths began to come faster and harder until she was almost panting. He rubbed his hardness against her core and before she could stop herself, her legs spread to accommodate him.

"I don't want you..." she insisted, hating how breathless her voice sounded.

He leaned over her and she saw his black eyes gleaming in the moonlight that came in through the window. A shiver coursed through her at his hungry look.

"Liar," he growled, before lowering his head and kissing her. She hesitated for a split second before arching to press her body against his more forcefully. The fact that her hands were tied only served to heighten her arousal.

His hand was back at her breast again, kneading, pinching, until he had her squirming with pleasure. No one could make her feel like John did. Her mind went blank as he continued to grind his hips into her, making her wish he was inside of her.

"Tell me what you really want." His lips had begun to trail a path of hot kisses from her mouth down her neck. His beard scratched her tender skin but she liked how it felt.

When she didn't answer he pinched her nipple hard and she gasped, her eyes flying open. She bit her lip to keep from telling him she needed him to fuck her hard, that she _ached_ to feel him buried deep inside of her.

"That's how you want to play this?" His expression hardened and he began to yank her dress up.

"What are you doing?" she sputtered, trying to twist away from him.

"I can tell when you're lying," he paused when he caught a glimpse of her small panties but he shook his head and continued to pull the dress up her body. "And you've been lying. A lot. You want me, Olivia. And by the time I'm finished with you I'm going to have you screaming my name."

Her mouth opened to tell him where he could shove it but the angry words died on her lips when she felt his hands skimming over her panties. Just that mere touch had her body aching to explode.

"God woman, you drive me crazy," she heard him say hoarsely. She threw her head back and moaned when she felt his fingers slide inside her panties, brushing against her throbbing clitoris. Without warning, he thrust two fingers inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure, her entire body nearly coming off the mattress. Her eyes slid shut when he began to circle her clitoris with his thumb as he slid in and out of her. Her skin felt heated and she didn't seem to be able to get enough air in her lungs.

She struggled against her bonds, wanting to pull on his hair, rake her nails down his back, but they held strong, causing frustration to well up inside of her.

"I'm not letting you free until you can honestly say you'll hear me out," she heard him say as he continued to touch her.

She nodded, unaware of what she was really agreeing to, just knowing that she wanted him to untie her hands so she could feel him. The man had a body made to be worshipped and she wanted to touch him everywhere, feel his muscles flexing underneath her fingertips.

"If I untie you will you promise not to run away from me?'

She nodded eagerly, unable to think about anything else but getting her hands on him. She cried out in protest when he slid his fingers out of her to turn her around on her stomach. When she felt her hands free she started to turn onto her back again but he stopped her with a hand on her lower back.

"Lift your arms." She bit her lip as she obeyed, her mind protesting her ready compliance, while her body wept for his touch. A small part of her wanted to turn around and kick him off of her, to leave him as suddenly as he had left her. But the way he made her feel... She hadn't felt this way in a long time. And hell, didn't she deserve to release some of this sexual frustration that had been brewing for years? In that instant she made a decision. She would enjoy the hell out of this right now and forget about him after. She smiled at the idea. John would know exactly what it felt like to be used- and left.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she felt him pulling her dress over her head and her panties down her legs. She jumped when she felt him grab her ass, his fingers digging into the skin as he kneaded.

"Vampires form temporary bonds with people they drink."

She struggled to concentrate on what he was saying but found it hard when he started placing wet kisses down her spine.

"The bond becomes permanent if you drink from one person too much."

So it seemed he really did want to talk and explain things to her, she thought hazily. Just her luck that he decided to get all blabby when all she wanted was for him to shut up and touch her.

"I never wanted to form a permanent bond with anyone, that's why I left."

She moaned when she felt his fingers slid into her again and lifted her hips to give him better access.

He hissed in a breath and moved to kneel behind her.

"I never meant to turn you into a vampire. But I couldn't help myself. I liked you too much."

Her entire body thrummed with excitement when she heard him taking his clothes off. She looked back and her mouth watered to see his bare chest. Perfection. She wanted to lick every inch of him, taste him and sink her fangs into him until the empty feeling in her finally went away. He shoved his pants down and she bit her lip as his cock sprang free.

"_Yes_," she found herself sighing.

"On your knees," he commanded, lifting her up so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. His favorite position. Once she had slowly started gaining back the memories he'd erased, she had remembered how he had liked to take her from behind and drink her at the same time. Apparently that hadn't changed.

He let out a loud groan when he started to slide into her slowly, as if savoring the moment. Olivia arched her back, the feeling of being filled more satisfying than she could imagine. When he was finally as deep as he could go, he unhooked her bra with a snap, reaching under to cup her breast. His other hand gripped her hip as he began to move behind her.

"Liv," he grunted as he thrust into her hard. "God damn, Liv you feel so good."

Olivia could barely think, let alone speak. Her skin seemed a thousand times more sensitive, his every touch sending her closer and closer to the edge. His pace was slow at first, as if he wanted this to last as long as possible but it didn't take long for him to speed up. He began to move faster, thrust harder, as if he was as desperate for release as she was.

True to her memories, he pulled her up against his chest, never slowing down. He took a fistful of her hair and positioned her neck so it was completely exposed to him. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him licking her, and her arms wrapped around him to hold his head in place. She _wanted_ him to bite her, craved it with her entire body.

A scream was ripped from her throat as she began coming immediately when he did. He was rubbing her clitoris as he took long draws from her and her orgasm seemed to be never ending, her entire body shaking from the force of it. Her moans filled the silence of the room and he breathed hard against her neck. After what seemed like hours, he withdrew his fangs slowly and licked at the puncture wounds.

Rather than be fully satisfied, Olivia felt desperate. She was still trembling from her orgasm when she pulled away from him and turned to push him back on the bed. Before he could protest, she straddled his hips and threw her head back as she took him into her again. She felt frenzied, her movements dictated purely by instinct.

"_Yea baby_," she heard him hiss when she dug her nails into his chest. She twisted her hips as she rode him, the sensation making her toes curl. She loved this feeling, the power she felt when she was in control of a man as dominating as him.

She looked down to see his eyes trained on her. The intensity in them took her breath away. He looked so... Dangerous. No wonder women fell so easily for him. No wonder _she_ had fallen so easily for him.

Her movements got faster as she felt herself growing angrier. After all he had done to her... Olivia felt her fangs lengthen. After what she had gone through because of him... Her eyes quickly sought out his pulse. She had to make him pay.

Her hands shot forward to grab his hair and yank his head to the side. Before he could say a word, she sunk her fangs into him, _feeling_ his groan as she began to suck without mercy. She felt him coming inside of her at the same time as another orgasm ripped through her, even stronger than the first.

She didn't know how long she kept drawing from him but she never wanted to stop. Her fingers only tightened in his hair when he tried to pull away and she growled against his skin, refusing to relinquish his neck.

"Damn it, Olivia, I said stop!"

She felt his hands pulling her head up and she cursed when he managed to dislodge her fangs. Her eyes followed the thin line of blood that trailed down his neck and she struggled against him, hissing when he flipped them over and pinned her beneath him.

She was breathing hard as sensations overwhelmed her. The fabric of the sheets rubbed against her back and she could _feel_ the moonlight on her face. Her entire body felt so alive, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"What... What's happening to me?" she moaned as arched against him. His weight felt too heavy against her and she wanted to throw him off and pin him down to drink again.

"This is the first full time you've taken from a live source," he replied, his voice hard. "What you're feeling now is over-stimulation. My blood is like a drug to you right now. You're going to feel more powerful, faster, like you can do anything."

She nodded at everything he was describing. She felt like she could run a marathon right now. Her whole body was tingling, aching to release all this energy within her. And he was trapping her underneath him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me up!" She struggled against him but his hold only tightened.

"You can hurt yourself. You have to get used to it gradually." His mouth set in a thin line as he shook his head. "You shouldn't have taken so much."

She glared at him. The nerve! "I'm a fucking _vampire_, John. Drinking blood is what I do, remember? I made peace with that already, I don't need anybody lecturing me on how to deal with it."

"Of course you do," he snapped. "If I let you go now you'd probably try to drink me and you'll drink yourself sick."

"As if you care," she snarled.

"I do care!" he exploded. "That's the reason I left in the first place."

She sneered at him, anger and resentment lashing at her hard, making her careless with her words. "Bullshit! You left because you were scared John. You had your fun and when you thought it was getting too serious you ran like a coward."

To her surprise, he nodded. "You're right. Whether or not you believe me I liked you- a lot. And that scared the shit out of me." He stared at her for long moments, his eyes never leaving hers. The desperation to get out from under him and do something, _anything_, to release this energy bubbling over inside of her began to ebb. She felt her heartbeat slow down until it was back to normal, her breathing becoming more even.

"I'm going to let you go now." He held onto her after he said the words, almost as if he didn't really want to stop touching her.

She pushed away that ridiculous thought, steeling herself against feeling any kind of affection towards him. His blood was probably still affecting her, making her think she saw regret in his eyes before he lifted himself off of her.

She rolled away from him, not looking back as she began to look for her clothing. She needed to get away from him, from going back to the way they used to be. Her body felt cold without him near her and she fought the urge to turn around and simply lay next to him.

"You can't leave."

She didn't look back at him as she finally found her panties on the floor and pulled them on.

"The hell I can't," she muttered as she clasped her bra in place. She was about to reach for her dress when he grabbed it and raised a brow as if daring her to try and take it.

She stood up and glared at him. "You know what? Keep it." She bent forward to pick up his shirt and began to button it up. She didn't care if she walked out of this room naked. Already her emotions were in turmoil and just seeing him, still naked no less, was too tempting. The sooner she got out of here the better. She could call a cab in the lobby and go home. Than she could forget this whole night ever happened and go back to living her life as she had since he had left.

* * *

The most amazing moment of his life and she was about to leave. John Morrison felt a sharp sense of panic at the thought of her leaving so abruptly, before they could settle anything between them, but his rational side argued that it was for the best.

"I'm not finished talking with you," he said, trying to sound calm even if that was the last thing he was feeling. His eyes ran over her, not seeming to get enough of her after so long. When he had taken her dress off he had nearly lost it. She had grown leaner, her body more toned while still retaining those soft curves he had always loved. And now, standing in his shirt with her hair tousled, her cheeks still flushed from their sex, he found her irresistible. Olivia wore his shirt better than he did and that was saying something.

"I don't think there's anything left to talk about. You've given me some great information already."

He flinched at her cold tone. As if she was completely unaffected by what they had just done. Whereas he had to clench his hands into fists to keep from tossing her back on the bed and having a round 3.

"Olivia, there's still things we need to talk about. For example, have you given any thought to the fact that I just came inside of you- twice?"

Her eyes widened as she seemed to sway on her feet and had to sit down. "Oh god... Am I pregnant with your child?"

She sounded so horrified, he actually felt insulted. "Well no, but-"

She reached over and punched his arm. "Why the hell would you scare me like that?"

"Because you're going to have these sorts of questions later on in life. Especially since you'll be living forever. Which is a pretty big fucking deal to turned vampires. Have you thought about what you're going to do when people start noticing you're not aging?"

She frowned and he saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"You have to think about all these things now. And if you don't have someone who knows what they're doing to guide you, you'll start making people suspicious. If any other vampires find out you're starting to arouse suspicions, they'll go after you. We can never let humans know about our existence."

"Just how many vampires are there out in this world? I've never met any except you I don't think."

He nodded. "Probably. There's not many left of us here. After the Salem witch trials a lot of us left the U.S."

Her face grew confused. "Salem witch trials? Wasn't that for witches, hence the name?"

Shaking his head, he finally rose to put his boxers back on. "That's what humans called it. In reality there were a lot of vampires that were burned at the stake because they slipped up. They were called witches but very few witches were actually burned."

"Witches exist?" she asked, her voice excited.

He fought the urge to smile. This was probably a lot for her to take in but he felt like they were settling back into easy companionship. Something he rarely experienced with a woman.

"There's a few of them around. Most of them have opted to live pretty normal existences. Then again, every now and then when you hear about someone winning the lottery it might be one of them. They cast small spells to make their lives a little more comfortable. Nothing too big."

"Wow," she breathed. "Doesn't sound real and I'm a part of that world."

He nodded, reaching over to run his fingers down her back. Immediately goosebumps popped up and he smiled. She had always liked it when he did that.

But she only sighed and pulled away. "This doesn't change anything."

He felt his heart drop to his stomach but he forced himself to look nonchalant. "What are you talking about?"

She gestured between her and him. "This. Just because we had a little fun tonight doesn't mean I want to get back together with you. You've made it extremely clear you don't want to have anything permanent with anyone. I can get the hint, John."

He should have been happy. Should have been ecstatic that she was the one woman who had the chance to trap him into a permanent bond and she chose not to do so. After all, he didn't want that, did he?

John stayed quiet as thoughts swirled around his head. Could he really let her go though? Whether or not he had meant it, he had formed a bond with her and that was permanent. All this time he had spent denying her effect on him, gritting his teeth and finding another woman who never really left him satisfied just to appease his urges, had he really been yearning for her?

The thought of drinking from another woman now caused his stomach to clench in disgust. Of being surrounded by people almost every night and always feeling alone.

He sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair.

"What are you thinking about that's got you looking so miserable?"

"You," he said before he could stop himself.

He saw her stiffen and her face became cold. "I see. Well you don't have to worry about me, John. Like I said before, I've been handling myself just fine and I can manage-"

"That's not what I meant," he interrupted. She stopped talking, waiting for him to continue.

But what could he say? He had never felt more conflicted in his entire life. He could feel the pull to her strongly, even now fighting not to take her into his arms and go back to how everything used to be. But that could never happen. One, he had fucked up big time with her. She wasn't just going to forgive him because he gave her really good orgasms. And two, was that what he really wanted, or was it just the bond clouding his judgment?

She let out a soft laugh. "Look at you. You don't even know what you want. And you want to drag me along for the ride."

He stayed quiet. She was right. It wasn't fair of him to make promises he might not be able to keep. It was better for both of them if he just let her go.

So why did his heart feel as if it had been punched when she got up and started to walk towards the door?

"Olivia," he called, catching up to her quickly. He took her hand and tugged until she turned around, her eyes shining. But she refused to let her tears fall. That was his Olivia, so strong and prideful. Unlike any other woman he had ever met. When John was with her he felt as if he was lucky to enjoy her company.

And yet, he couldn't make a decision. The devastation of losing his mother and watching his father slip further and further into oblivion had been branded into his mind a long time ago. Old fears died hard. He swallowed, unsure of how he could possibly tell her everything he was feeling.

"I'm sorry," he said, finally. "I... I never should have left without saying anything."

She gave him a small smile. "I was so angry at you. All I could think about was revenge." She let out a short laugh as she shook her head. "But even now, I can't bring myself to be cruel towards you. I think you have enough demons in your life to deal with." She stepped closer to him, reaching her hand forward to cup his cheek. "Goodbye, John."

He closed his eyes, refusing to give in to the feeling of panic that arose in his chest at the thought of letting her go. His eyes snapped open as he grasped her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips.

"Give me your number," he said, uncaring if he sounded desperate. He might be a selfish bastard for asking this of her but he felt as if she was taking a part of him with her. The empty feeling that had abated when he was with her seemed to be returning full force.

She shook her head, opening her mouth to deny him, but he didn't give her a chance. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kissed her with all the yearning he felt, all the passion, all the regret that he couldn't be strong enough to take a chance for her.

When he pulled away they were both breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes as if there was no one else in the world.

Finally she stepped back. He let her take a few steps towards the door, his heart in his throat.

"It's the same number. Do you still have it?"

John nodded. He had tried to forget it, erased it on his phone thinking it would be better if he didn't allow himself to see any reminders of her. But as if on purpose, the number had burned itself into his brain and he could recall instances in the past when the urge to call her and hear her voice was so strong he had nearly caved in.

She took a lingering look at him and his fists clenched and unclenched with the need to hold her against him again. But he didn't. He stood there, watching the only woman he had ever thought he could possibly fall in love with walk out on him.

And John Morrison, the Shaman of Sexy, the Lady Tamer, the Guru of Greatness, fell to his knees and wept.


End file.
